Your Nightmare is My Daydream
by Azumaya Miyuki
Summary: Aku tidak ingin membunuhmu, Gon. Aku tidak bisa...
1. Chapter 1: Aku dan Keinginan Naifku

**Your Nightmare is My Daydream**

_By: Azumaya Miyuki_

A Hunter x Hunter Fan Fiction.

Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter © Togashi Yoshihiro.

* * *

_Kau hanyalah sepucuk harapan  
__Yang sudah hancur terpecah dan terbelah  
__Kau ditakdirkan untuk menjadi sampah  
__Hatimu akan terus terhina dan menderita_

_Akhir hidupmu  
__Ada pada untaian tali-temali  
__Yang tersangkut di ujung jari-jemariku_

_Alam bersedih  
__Ketika kau tersenyum  
__Dalam dosa dan dendam kesumat_

_Apa gerangan yang menyebabkan  
__Pusaran mimpi itu terputus?  
__Itu adalah tawamu_

_Apa gerangan yang membuat  
__Putaran mimpi itu hancur?  
__Itu adalah kebahagiaanmu_

_Bagai belahan jiwa  
__Yang sudah terbuang…_

_Kekuatan seperti apa  
__Yang mampu mengekangmu?  
__Tersesat di jalan kegelapan  
__Tak kenal arah tujuan_

_Cahaya seperti apa  
__Yang mampu menyucikanmu?  
__Terlunta di jalan kematian  
__Tak kenal indahnya dunia_

_Kau hanyalah seonggok boneka kegelapan  
__Yang raganya terbuat dari tanah dan darah  
__Kau dilahirkan tanpa rasa kasihan  
__Tugasmu hanya membunuh dan mendendam_

_

* * *

_

"Aku… ingin berteman dengan Gon," ucapku sambil menggenggam jari-jariku dengan tubuh gemetar. "Aku ingin menjadi sahabatnya."

Aniki, berdiri di depanku sambil tertawa mencemooh tanpa ekspresi, seolah-olah keinginanku tadi begitu naïf.

"Jangan bergurau, Killua. Seluruh keturunan keluarga Zaoldyeck ditakdirkan untuk membunuh orang, bukan untuk berteman dengan siapapun. Kau tidak boleh punya angan-angan konyol seperti itu."

Aku diam. Tanpa banyak cakap, aku segera membalikkan badanku dan berlari, menghindari tatapan tajam aniki.

Aku ingin bersahabat dengan seseorang, apa itu keinginan yang bodoh?

Aku benci hidup di dalam keluarga jahanam ini!

Gerbang depan kulewati. Kubungkam Zeburo yang menanyaiku bertubi-tubi. Kuancam dia agar tak mengadu pada ibu robot itu. Aku menapaki jalanan sunyi di depanku, dengan sebongkah amarah yang bergelora di dalam dada…

* * *

Ting! Sejumput ingatan masa kecil tiba-tiba mencuat di dalam otakku…

Kejadian tujuh tahun yang lalu. Sebuah momen yang membuatku muak akan diriku sendiri.

"Pembunuh! Pembunuh!" sekelompok anak seusiaku melempari dengan kerikil.

"Kenapa mengataiku seperti itu? Aku bukan pembunuh!" teriakku. "Aku hanya ingin bermain dengan kalian. Boleh?"

"Tidak!" mereka melempar batu yang lebih besar dan tajam ke arahku. Darah mengucur dari dahiku. "Kami tidak sudi berteman dengan pembunuh seperti kau! Mati saja kau sana! Dasar pembunuh!"

Anak-anak itu lantas pergi menjauhiku sembari mencibir. Aku menatap kepergian mereka dengan bola mataku yang menghitam.

* * *

Darah merah segar menghiasi ujung-ujung kuku jariku. Aku menjilatnya hingga bersih. Puas telah membunuh anak-anak bermulut kurang ajar tadi, aku pun beranjak.

"TUNGGU!"

Langkahku terhenti tatkala gerombolan pria dan wanita dewasa datang menyerbuku. Beberapa dari mereka memeluk mayat anak-anak yang kuhabisi tadi sambil menangis. Mungkin mereka adalah orang tua anak-anak itu.

"Pembunuh! Kembalikan anakku!" seorang wanita berteriak. Aku menatapnya lurus.

"Kalau kau merasa sedih kehilangan anakmu, susul saja dia," aku mengulurkan tangan kananku yang berkuku setajam samurai. "Mau kubantu?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban yang hendak terucap dari bibir mereka, aku langsung mencabut nyawa mereka satu persatu. Tangan dan bajuku kotor bersimbah darah.

Seraya bersiul, aku pulang menuju rumah, hendak membersihkan diri.

* * *

Sejak saat itu, aku mulai merasa membunuh adalah kegiatan yang menyenangkan. Seperti kata aniki, darah pembunuh keluarga Zaoldyeck telah mengalir di seluruh tubuhku, tercetak di setiap urat-uratku, dan meresap hingga ke kulitku.

Yah, kukira aku akan selamanya bermandikan kegelapan seperti ini. Sampai ia, seorang anak yang bodoh dan lugu, mencoba untuk sedikit menarikku dari dunia neraka ini.

Dan sekarang, daripada aku berlama-lama di sini, lebih baik aku segera menemui Gon.

* * *

Kuketuk pintu kayu di hadapanku perlahan. Jantungku berdebar menanti pintu dibuka.

Sepuluh detik berlalu. Tidak ada respon. Aku mengetuk pintu sekali lagi, lebih keras.

Kutunggu satu menit. Tetap tak ada respon. Aku berdiri dengan geram. Oh, ayolah! Sudah bagus aku tidak menjebol paksa pintu rumahmu ya, Gon!

"Eh? Killua?"

Sebuah suara bening memanggil namaku dan menyadari kehadiranku. Aku menoleh, dan mendapati Mito-san tengah berdiri tak jauh dariku, dengan pakaian terusan sewarna langit yang membuatnya tampak anggun. Kedua tangannya menggenggam belasan bunga aster ungu yang bertangkai panjang-panjang. Dia tersenyum lembut ke arahku.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" wanita muda itu bertanya lagi. "Mau ketemu Gon, ya?"

"Iya," aku mengangguk sekilas.

"Gon sedang memancing di sungai. Mungkin akan pulang sebentar lagi. Masuk saja dulu. Akan kubuatkan teh untukmu."

"Terima kasih. Maaf merepotkanmu, Mito-san."

Mito-san mengambil kunci rumah dari saku pakaiannya dan langsung membuka pintu. Ia menaruh bunga di genggamannya dengan perlahan di atas meja. Melihatku memandang berkeliling dengan wajah linglung, Mito-san lalu mempersilakanku untuk duduk.

"Lama tak bertemu, Killua. Kau kelihatan lebih kurus," celoteh Mito-san sembari menyeduh teh. "Ah, apa hanya perasaanku saja, ya?" wanita muda itu tertawa kecil. Aku benar-benar rindu akan suara tawanya yang menyenangkan. Aku senang mendengar Mito-san tertawa dengan bersemangat.

Mito-san menuangkan teh di dalam gelas keramik putih, lalu menyodorkannya kepadaku. Uap mengepul di atas gelas. Aku meniupnya dan segera meminum teh itu pelan-pelan. Rasanya segar.

"Oh ya, apa yang menyebabkanmu bertandang ke sini, Killua? Kau tidak sedang bertengkar dengan orang tuamu, 'kan?"

Teh yang belum sempat kutelan nyaris muncrat. Untunglah aku dapat menahannya. Mito-san menyadari perubahan drastis dari air mukaku.

"Killua, ada apa?" tanya Mito-san lembut. Ia memegang tanganku dengan hangat. Aku jadi salah tingkah. "Ceritakanlah padaku segala hal yang mengganjal di hatimu."

Kurasa Mito-san adalah orang yang tepat untuk menceritakan masalahku. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku segera menceritakan uneg-unegku.

"Aku… ingin berhenti jadi pembunuh. Tapi aniki bilang, hal itu mustahil. Aniki juga bilang kalau aku tidak boleh berteman dengan Gon, karena suatu hari nanti aku akan tergerak untuk membunuhnya."

Mito-san tampak kaget, tapi ia segera tersenyum. Ia mengelus rambutku.

"Punya keinginan untuk menjadi orang baik saja sudah menjadi point plus untukmu, Killua. Jangan khawatir. Aku dan Gon siap mendampingimu."

Mito-san lalu memelukku dengan erat. Aku jadi malu. Andai saja aku punya ibu yang pengertian seperti Mito-san… Andai saja aku punya keluarga sehangat ini, pasti hidupku akan bahagia...

Dan yang pasti, keluarga ini takkan menggiringku untuk menjadi seorang pembunuh sadis. Aku yakin itu.

~ To Be Continued ~

* * *

~ Note:

Hai, hai minna-san!

Lama tak bersua, apa kabar?

Akhirnya bisa juga menyelesaikan chapter pertama dari fanfic terbaru ini… padahal, awalnya cerita ini mau saya bikin one-shot lho! Eh, ternyata tidak berhasil… hahaha… tak apalah…

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, mengenai puisi abal di bagian paling atas, itu adalah 'ungkapan' hati Ilumi terhadap Killua. Saya udah lama menulis puisi tersebut, kira-kira bulan September 2009, setelah mendapatkan inspirasi dari lagu 'Yami Ningyo' yang ada di bagian paling awal musical Hunter x Hunter 'The Nightmare of Zaoldyeck'.

Terus, kalimat 'kalau kau merasa sedih kehilangan anakmu, susul saja dia', saya modifikasi dari komik Bulb karya komikus Indonesia.

Ah, satu lagi… di fanfic ini saya menggunakan partikel 'kau', bukan 'kamu' lagi. Karena rasanya aneh aja kalau seseorang yang sadis seperti Killua ngomong 'aku-kamu' sama orang lain… hahaha…

Oke, saya tunggu review dari minna-san sekalian, ya! #evilsmile

Arigatou gozaimasu…!

-Azumaya Miyuki-


	2. Chapter 2: Siapa yang Tega?

**Your Nightmare is My Daydream**

_By: Azumaya Miyuki_

A Hunter x Hunter Fan Fiction.

Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter © Togashi Yoshihiro.

* * *

_Sunyi. Tidak ada suara. Aku kelabakan mencari cahaya. Langkahku tertatih di sepanjang lorong yang gelap._

_Ke mana lagi aku hendak melangkah? Aku sudah cukup lelah…_

_"Killua!"_

_Aku menoleh. Tidak ada siapapun. Aku melihat ke kanan dan kiri. Tidak ada seorang pun di sekitarku._

_Tidak, tidak mungkin. Suara itu begitu jelas kudengar. Entah kenapa aku merasakan kengerian yang amat sangat. Kudekap erat tubuhku._

_Tidak, tidak mungkin. Mana mungkin seorang pembunuh ulung sepertiku bisa ketakutan seperti ini, seperti seekor tikus kecil yang tak berdaya._

_"Killua!"_

_Lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar. Jauh lebih keras. Aku kembali menoleh. Tetap tidak ada siapapun. Tubuhku menggigil._

_Peluh bercucuran dari pelipisku. Entah apa yang membuat suasana begitu mencekam bagiku._

_Puk!_

_Sesuatu menyentuh bahuku. Aku menepisnya dan menjauh. Tangan. Sepotong tangan bagaikan melayang di udara. Putih. Dingin._

_Tidak, tidak. Itu bukan hanya sekedar tangan. Aku mengucek mataku beberapa kali. Sesosok makhluk muncul dari kegelapan yang menyelimuti. Si pemilik tangan itu._

_"Killua…" panggilnya lirih._

_Napasku tercekat._

_"Gon?"_

_Gon, muncul di hadapanku. Tubuhnya berlumur darah. Kedua tangannya tersayat parah. Aku tak kuat melihat sahabatku seperti itu. Kucengkram erat bahunya._

_"Gon! Kau kenapa? Siapa yang tega melakukan hal kejam padamu, hingga kau luka-luka begini?"_

_Bola mata Gon bergulir menatapku. Aku menelan ludah. Tatapannya kosong. Seperti bukan Gon yang kukenal baik selama ini._

_"Kau…" langkahku mundur satu demi satu. "Kau bukan Gon…"_

_Sosok itu menunjukku. Aku terpaku. Lemas._

_"Semua ini salahmu," ia berkata. "Kau… kau yang menyebabkanku jadi begini…"_

_"Mana mungkin…" ujarku. "Mana mungkin aku tega melukaimu, Gon!"_

_"Inilah buktinya! Kau tak lebih dari seorang pembunuh berhati iblis! Aku tak percaya bisa berteman denganmu…"_

_Kata-kata itu adalah pukulan yang menohok jantungku. Aku tak percaya… aku tak percaya… AKU TAK PERCAYA!_

_Aku berlari menjauh. Beberapa kali aku hampir terjatuh karena perasaanku kacau balau. Kupandangi kedua tanganku yang tiba-tiba dipenuhi oleh darah. Sosok Gon pun serta-merta muncul di hadapanku, hendak mencengkram lenganku. Aku berkelit._

_"Killua… kau harus membayar semua yang kau lakukan padaku!"_

_Aku menghindar. Namun ia terus memanggilku._

_"Killua!"_

"KILLUA!"

Teriakan itu membuatku terjaga. Aku menengadah, dan mendapati Gon tengah memandangku dengan tatapan sok imut. Aku terkejut karena wajahnya yang begitu dekat denganku dan hampir terpelanting dari kursi. Aku teringat dengan sosok Gon yang berdarah-darah di dalam mimpku.

_'Killua, kau yang menyebabkan aku jadi begini!'_

Kugetok kepalaku. Tidak, tidak. Mana mungkin aku tega membunuh sahabatku sendiri, orang yang sudah rela berjuang bersamaku, orang yang tanpa takut mau menarikku keluar dari dunia kegelapan…

Mana mungkin aku bisa melukainya?

Gon merangkulku begitu erat, seolah hendak menyadarkan aku dari tidur panjang. Ia berteriak sekali lagi tepat di telingaku.

"Killua! Kau dengar tidak, sih?"

"Iya, aku mendengarmu! Dasar bodoh."

Gon malah tersenyum. "Inilah Killua yang kukenal. Barusan kau kenapa sih? Kayak orang lagi _hang _gitu…"

"Memangnya aku komputer?" kujitak Gon. "Aku mimpi buruk."

"Hah? Mimpi buruk apa? Ceritakan… ceritakan padaku, dong!"

Mulutku sudah hampir terbuka, namun suara lembut Mito-san membuatku tak jadi berbicara.

"Gon! Killua! Ayo makan siang!"

"Nanti kuceritakan sehabis makan. Aku sudah lapar, nih!" celotehku seraya memegangi perut. Kami pun beranjak, menuju meja makan.

* * *

Tepat tengah malam. Aku duduk di pinggir dipan seraya menggenggam selimut yang terburai. Napasku terengah-engah. Mimpi buruk lagi… Keringat bercucuran dari pelipisku.

Aku menatap kedua tanganku. Di dalam mimpi, tangan ini dipenuhi oleh darah. Entah kenapa aku merasa mual. Padahal, melihat darah yang mengucur sederas air keran saja aku sudah pernah, kok.

Kupandang wajah Gon yang tengah pulas. Menggemaskan. Apa aku tega melukainya? Mimpi-mimpi buruk tentang kematiannya terus menghantuiku…

Aku begitu takut. Takut akan kehilangan dia. Takut akan kehilangan sahabat yang kusayang. Takut akan kehilangan seseorang yang betul-betul berharga bagiku. Takut kalau tangan ini suatu saat akan tergerak untuk menghabisi nyawanya.

Aku bangkit dari dudukku. Kutatap sinar purnama yang merebak masuk dari celah-celah jendela kamar. Langit kelam tanpa gemintang. Sunyi tanpa suara.

Pintu kamar tiba-tiba terkuak. Aku segera siaga dalam posisiku.

"Killua?" sebuah suara lembut memanggil namaku. "Belum tidur?"

Ah, Mito-san. Cepat-cepat kulonggarkan seluruh syarafku yang tadi sempat menegang. Kuberikan seulas senyum kepadanya.

"Killua."

"Hmm?" aku menoleh.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Aku memasukkan tanganku ke saku. "Apa itu?"

"Tolong jaga Gon."

"Hah?" aku terperangah.

"Aku takut umurku tak panjang. Aku takut akan meninggalkan Gon seperti ibunya dulu."

"Kenapa Mito-san sampai berpikir seperti itu?"

"Karena hidup manusia di dunia 'kan hanya sementara…" Mito-san tersenyum simpul.

"Ba… bagaimana kalau aku tidak dapat menjaga Gon dengan baik?"

"Jangan khawatir. Aku percaya padamu," ujar Mito-san, seraya membuka pintu kamar. "Sekarang tidurlah. Semoga aku masih bisa melihat mentari esok pagi…"

Pintu ditutup. Sosok Mito-san lenyap dari pandangan. Sekilas, aku melihat matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Kenapa?

Apa sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa Mito-san? Kenapa kata-katanya seolah menyiratkan kalau dia takkan hidup lama?

Tidak. Aku tidak boleh berpikiran negatif begitu. Mito-san 'kan hanya menyuruhku untuk menjaga Gon, sesuatu yang umum disampaikan oleh seorang 'ibu' kepada sahabat karib dari 'anak'-nya.

Sunyi. Senyap. Hanya suara denting lonceng angin yang kudengar…

* * *

Suara gaduh samar-samar menerobos gendang telingaku. Aku mendadak membuka mata, lalu melonjak turun dari dipan. Selimut kulemparkan ke lantai karena kudengar lagi berbagai teriakan. Memilukan dan menyayat.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku. Kulihat Gon dan neneknya sedang berdiri membelakangiku, tak bergeming. Aku pun mendekat.

Jantungku nyaris berhenti ketika melihat sosok yang terbujur kaku di depanku. MITO-SAN!

"A… apa yang terjadi?" aku berdiri linglung. Mito-san, Mito-san… MENINGGAL?

Tubuh Mito-san tergeletak di atas lantai dengan darah berceceran dari lehernya. Kakinya luka-luka, kelihatan habis diseret paksa. Sungguh mengenaskan.

Siapa yang tega membunuh Mito-san? Mito-san 'kan baik sekali…

"Gon…" aku melihat Gon yang menangis di sampingku. Dia lantas merebahkan kepalanya di bahuku. Aku menepuk punggungnya perlahan, berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang tengah sesenggukan.

"Killua… kenapa… Mito-san… jadi begini…?" tanya Gon di antara air mata. Aku diam. Aku sendiri tak habis pikir, siapa yang tega membunuh Mito-san sampai sesadis ini?

Bahkan aku sendiri yang seorang pembunuh pun, tidak akan mampu membunuh orang sebaik Mito-san…

Kenapa? Kenapa ada yang begitu tega?

~ To Be Continued ~

* * *

~ Note:

Konbanwa, minna-san!

Azumaya Miyuki (masih) di sini.

Hah… akhirnya… selesai juga chapter 2 ini…

Saya sebetulnya hampir saja mau men-delete fanfic ini karena nggak punya ide untuk ngelanjutinnya…

Tapi… tiba-tiba ide itu datang! *lebay*

Dan saya kembali punya semangat untuk melanjutkannya…

Gimana pendapat minna-san tentang chapter ini?

Apa ada yang mau gebukin saya karena Mito-san meninggal?

Gebukin Papa saya aja ya kalau mau… *digampar Papa*

Oh ya! Saya hanya mau mengingatkan… ending cerita ini mungkin tidak akan berakhir bahagia…

Jadi persiapkan diri Anda! *lebay kuadrat*

Sankyuu minna-san!

-Azumaya Miyuki-


	3. Chapter 3: Akhir yang Tidak Bahagia

**Your Nightmare is My Daydream**

_By: Azumaya Miyuki_

A Hunter x Hunter Fan Fiction.

Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter © Togashi Yoshihiro.

* * *

Sejak kematian Mito-san, suasana rumah Gon tak sehangat dulu lagi.

Aku sendiri, yang sebetulnya bukan bagian inti dari keluarga ini sungguh nelangsa ketika kehilangan dia.

Mito-san...

"Srek…"

Aku menoleh. Gon baru saja terjaga dari tidurnya yang tak nyenyak. Matanya sembab. Aku tahu dia menangis semalaman. Aku bisa mendengar isak tangisnya karena aku tidur bersebelahan dengannya.

Ini pertama kalinya kulihat Gon sesedih ini. Tentu saja. Orang yang telah dianggapnya sebagai seorang Ibu, meninggalkannya…

Sayangnya, aku tidak memiliki Ibu yang baik, sehingga aku tak bisa merasakan penderitaannya seratus persen. Tapi tetap saja, aku merasa bersedih untuk sahabatku.

Dari kemarin, Gon tak bisa berkata-kata. Dia hanya diam dan memandang kosong. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengganggu di tengah kegalauan yang sedang melandanya.

Ada bulir air mata yang meluncur dari pelupuk matanya. Kuseka dengan jemariku.

"Hei," kataku. "Jangan menangis."

"Tapi aku sedih sekali…"

"Ya, aku memahaminya. Tapi kau nggak boleh cengeng begitu.. Kau cowok, 'kan?" ucapku, berusaha memberikan semangat padanya. Entah akan berhasil atau tidak sama sekali.

Gon hanya terdiam. Dia tidak menatapku, tidak juga menatap ke arah manapun. Tatapannya lagi-lagi kosong.

"BRAK!"

Seseorang mendobrak pintu. Aku dan Gon langsung siaga dan memasang posisi. Kami berdua terhenyak ketika melihat sosok di depan pintu. Ia tengah mengibaskan rambutnya yang panjang dan mengganggu.

"Hah… sudah kuduga kau ada di sini."

Aku menurunkan tanganku yang terkepal. "A… Aniki…?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Mau menghindari takdir, ya?"

Aku diam. Tubuhku menggigil. Tangan besar aniki mencengkram tubuh mungilku.

"Ayo pulang!" bentaknya tanpa ekspresi. Aku berusaha menyingkirkan tangannya namun aku tak bisa. Terlalu kuat.

"Tidak mau!" aku bersikeras. "Aku mau di sini! Aku mau bersama Gon!"

"Kalau kau terlalu lama dekat dengannya, kau akan membunuhnya," kata aniki dengan nada dingin.

"Tidak! Mana mungkin aku bisa melukainya? Gon adalah sahabatku!"

"Pulanglah, Killua."

Aku menoleh dengan mata terbelalak. Gon… menyuruhku pulang?

"Kenapa?" aku memegang bahu Gon. "Kenapa, Gon? Kau mengusirku? Tapi kenapa?"

Gon diam. Matanya tajam memandangku. Aku terkejut, teringat akan sosok Gon yang berlumur darah. Sosok Gon yang kerap hadir di mimpi-mimpi burukku belakangan ini.

"Hei, Gon! Apa kau tidak takut akan dibunuh olehnya?" tawa aniki seraya menunjukku. Aku semakin bingung. Pikiranku kalut.

"Pulanglah. Sebelum kau membuat keadaan lebih kacau dari sekarang," ucap Gon dengan mata nanar.

"Gon, kesalahan apa memangnya yang telah kulakukan?" seruku. "Kalau memang ada yang salah, aku minta maaf!"

"Maaf?" Gon mendorong tubuhku. "Apa dengan kata MAAF kau bisa mengembalikan nyawa Mito-san?" bentaknya.

"Apa hubungan semua ini dengan kematian Mito-san, Gon?" tanyaku, bagai tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan kudengar.

"Kau…" Gon menunjukku. "Kau yang membunuh Mito-san."

"APA?"

"Aku melihatnya. Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Itu sebabnya kenapa dari tadi aku menghindari untuk membuat kontak denganmu. Aku tahu kau berasal dari keluarga pembunuh. Aku tahu kau punya sisi gelap yang amat sangat di dalam jiwamu. Tapi aku tak pernah menyangka kau akan tega membunuh seseorang yang sangat disayangi oleh sahabatmu sendiri."

"Aku tidak mengerti…"

"KAU PEMBUNUH!" jerit Gon. "Pergi! Jangan pernah kembali ke sini!"

"Gon… aku…" kudekati Gon, namun ia menolak ketika kusentuh. "Aku tidak tahu… aku tidak ingat apapun…"

"Jangan dekati aku…" ucap Gon lirih.

"Itulah akibatnya kalau kau mencoba untuk menolak takdirmu," aniki memegang erat bahuku, lalu menghadapkanku ke cermin. "Coba kau lihat pantulanmu itu."

"Apa maksud aniki?" aku mencoba berkelit, namun genggaman aniki sulit untuk dipatahkan.

"Ada yang beda," ucap aniki, membuatku bingung. "Yang terpantul di situ, SAMA SEKALI bukan dirimu. Ada yang berbeda. Coba kau perhatikan."

Aku menatap pantulanku. Mula-mula tampak sama. Tapi lama-lama… jadi jauh berbeda. Pantulanku bagai diselimuti kegelapan…

Itu sama sekali bukan aku!

"Kau punya kepribadian ganda, tanpa kau sadari," ucap aniki seraya tertawa di telingaku. "Itu sebabnya kau tak ingat kalau kau sudah melakukan pembunuhan."

Aku… punya kepribadian yang lain?

"Mana mungkin!" aku berkelit. "Mana mungkin aku memiliki 'itu' di dalam tubuhku!"  
"Ya. Memang ada. Sejak kau kecil," aniki berujar. "Aku dan Ayah membiarkan kepribadianmu yang lain itu tetap hidup karena kami yakin, dengan itulah kau akan jadi salah satu penerus keluarga Zaoldyeck yang seutuhnya."

"Jadi… kalian yang memelihara iblis ini di dalam badanku?" aku menjadi berang.

"Ups… jangan salahkan kami. Kepribadian itu 'kan ada di dalam dirimu, bukan di dalam diri kami," aniki tertawa kecil. "Sekarang, ayo pulang. Hadapi takdir yang memang seharusnya kau lewati."

"Tidak!" aku melepaskan diri dari cengkraman aniki. Aku berlari ke luar rumah Gon. Aku berlari, terus berlari… tanpa kutahu arah dan tujuanku.

Yang pasti… aku hanya ingin menghindari tatapan benci dari mereka semua.

* * *

Serbuk bunga jatuh di pangkuanku. Hampir bersemi.

Pandanganku tertancap ke satu titik. Aku masih ingat kalau aku dan Gon pernah menghabiskan waktu di tempat ini. Dulu... ketika kami masih sangat akrab. Tidak seperti saat ini. Entah kenapa semuanya bisa jadi berantakan begini.

Betulkah apa yang dikatakan aniki? Kalau ternyata aku ini memiliki kepribadian ganda?

"Ya. Itu semua betul."

Aku tersentak. Suara itu keluar dari bibirku, tapi aku bagai tak mengenalinya. Seolah-olah bukan aku yang berbicara.

Siapa?

"Aku adalah kerpribadian gandamu. Sisi lainmu. Dasar bodoh! Masa' hal sekecil itu tidak bisa kau pahami?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau berada di dalam tubuhku?"

Kuputuskan untuk mengajak kepribadian gandaku bercakap-cakap. Terdengar agak gila, memang. Tapi itulah yang kulakukan.

"Aku lahir dari perasaan sedihmu yang terbengkalai. Aku tumbuh dari kekecewaanmu terhadap dunia. Aku makan dari kebencianmu. Aku minum dari air matamu. Aku dapat bersemayam di sini karena ada relung kegelapan di hatimu yang berpura-pura baik. Aku bangkit dari rasa sakit dan pahitmu. Aku ada karena sesungguhnya kau tak kuat menahan gejolak depresi yang tumbuh di dalam jiwamu. Singkat cerita…" suara itu berhenti sebentar. "Kau itu sakit jiwa."

Lagi-lagi aku terkejut.

"Berapa lama kau sudah bersemayam di sini?"

"Sejak kau masih kecil. Mengherankan, bukan? Anak umur tiga tahun bisa menghilangkan nyawa orang dewasa. Seluruh dunia menyangka kaulah yang seorang pembunuh, padahal semua itu aku yang merancangnya. AKU yang melakukannya."

Aku menggeram marah. Tangan kananku terkepal namun tak kuasa kuayunkan.

"Kau mau memukulku?" tanya suara itu. Nada bicaranya terdengar mengejek. "Pukullah. Habisi aku kalau perlu. Tapi… bukannya kau sendiri yang akan mati? Ingat, aku berada di dalam tubuhmu. Siapa suruh kau memelihara iblis!"

Betul-betul setan! Aku kesal namun tak tahu harus kulampiaskan ke mana.

"Amarah yang indah. Ayo kita selesaikan agar kau merasa tenang…"

* * *

Gon jatuh terbaring dengan penuh darah di depanku. Aku tertegun, dan merasakan nyeri yang amat sangat di kepalaku.

Tidak. Ini bukan mimpi. Bukan juga sebuah ilusi.

Aku… membunuh Gon.

"TIDAAAKK…!" aku menjerit histeris. "Gon! Bangunlah! Kumohon… ayo bangun, Gon!"

Tubuh Gon tetap tak bergeming. Ia telah kehilangan nyawanya. Dan yang lebih mengerikan… aku yang menyebabkan semua ini...

"Sungguh menyenangkan bisa menggunakan tubuh orang lain untuk kesenangan pribadi," suara nista itu lagi-lagi terdengar. "Apa kau sependapat denganku?"

"KAU!" aku berseru geram.

"Aku senang melihatmu menderita. Aku gembira melihat hatimu hancur. Itu adalah hidangan yang paling lezat untuk kucicipi. Dengan begitu, presentasi keberadaanku di dalam tubuhmu jadi semakin besar. Aku senang menyusupi jiwa-jiwa yang rusak."

Aku menggenggam tangan Gon yang mulai dingin. Kuletakkan di pipiku. Air mataku tumpah tanpa bisa kutahan.

"Gon, maafkan aku… Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk berhenti jadi pembunuh. Aku tak tahu apa sejuta kata maaf yang kuberikan akan dapat menghapus dosaku."

"Tak usah melankolis begitu. Membunuh adalah hal yang paling mengasyikkan dalam hidup ini."

Aku memandang diriku sendiri dengan geram.

* * *

"Hei," aku bersuara, memanggil kepribadianku yang lain.

"Apa?" sahutnya dengan nada santai.

"Tadi malam kau bilang kalau membunuh adalah hal yang paling mengasyikkan, bukan?"

"Benar. Kenapa?"

"Kalau begitu aku ingin membunuhmu."

"Wow! Tapi bukan berarti itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri?"

"Ya!" ucapku yakin. "Tapi tetap akan kulakukan. Demi Gon. Demi sahabatku yang berharga."

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa."

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke bibir tebing batu yang curam. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung terjun bebas.

Tap! Tangan kiriku spontan menggenggam pinggir tebing. Aku terkejut. Itu bukan refleks yang kurencanakan.

"Hei! Kau gila, ya? Aku belum mau mati! Kalau mau bunuh diri, jangan ngajak-ngajak orang lain!"

"Diam kau!" aku membentak kepribadianku yang lain. "Kau harus ikut mati bersamaku!"

Sontak kukeluarkan kuku-kuku tajam milikku dari tangan kanan. Kupotong tangan kiriku hingga peganganku terlepas.

Gon, kubayar kesalahanku dengan cara ini…

Tetaplah jadi sahabatku, ya?

* * *

EPILOG

Lorong-lorong sempit dan jalanan betul-betul gelap, remang-remang disinari purnama. Udara dingin membuat malam diselimuti kabut.

Di malam yang mampu membuat tubuh menggigil itu, dua orang pemuda melintas. Yang satu bertubuh tinggi besar, sedangkan yang seorang lagi bertubuh lebih mungil dengan wajah yang terhitung cantik untuk ukuran cowok.

"Leorio, sudah kubilang, harga daging giling di supermarket sana lebih murah! Kenapa sih kau nggak percaya?"

"Ah, kau 'kan paham kalau aku lemah dalam perhitungan, Kurapika…!"

"Tapi tadi kau ngotot! Aku jadi sebal."

"Maaf deh, maaf."

Langkah mereka terhenti ketika melihat sosok seseorang yang berlumuran darah dan penuh luka. Tangan kirinya yang nyaris putus membuat keadaannya tambah mengenaskan.

Sosok itu melangkah ke tengah cahaya remang-remang dari lampu jalan, memperlihatkan dirinya yang seutuhnya. Kurapika dan Leorio terkesiap.

"Killua?" panggil Kurapika dengan suara tercekat.

"Aku harus keluar dari sini. Aku harus mencari tubuh lain..."

*the end*

* * *

~ Note:

Hualow… minna-san!

Azumaya Miyuki (masih) di sini.

Akhirnya fanfic yang satu ini berakhir juga dengan damai dan tenang…*lebay*

Jujur, sangat sulit untuk menyelesaikan fanfic ini, sebab entah kenapa sangat sukar untuk menemukan soul di dalamnya.

Yah… mungkin saja karena saya terlalu sering membuat KuroPika, yah? *dilempar sandal*

Oh ya, ide untuk membuat cerita ini sebetulnya muncul setelah perbincangan di FB tentang gambar buatan teman saya, Gabriela-chan. Hal itu memberikan inspirasi bagi saya.

Dan… mengenai kata-kata Kurapika di bagian epilog, kayaknya terlalu terkesan 'emak-emak' yah? Habisnya, dia malah ngebicarain soal daging giling! Ah, saya memang tidak pandai dalam menulis cerita.

Juga untuk LiQiu Lollipop-san, tebakan Anda benar! Memang betul Killua yang membunuh Mito-san… umm, tapi sebetulnya kepribadian ganda-nya lah yang melakukan hal itu.

Hah… fanfic ini membingungkan, ya? *author dibungkam massa*

Oke deh! Saya tunggu review-nya…

Dan sampai ketemu di fanfic selanjutnya.

Terima kasih banyak untuk perhatian minna-san selama ini. Daisuki yo!

-Azumaya Miyuki-


End file.
